


For My Pleasure

by sharpestpleasures



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, M/M, Milking Machine, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpestpleasures/pseuds/sharpestpleasures





	For My Pleasure

Something is terribly wrong. Will’s arms are tied behind his back, and he is bent over and bound to a leather bench. Pain blooms everywhere, most acutely felt where something is violating him, thrusting in and out.

The panicked clench of his muscles makes it worse. He can’t move, can’t stop the invasion, and he cries out at the sharpness of the pain.

“You would do well to relax, dear Will.”

“Hann… Hannibal?” Will tries to move his head, to follow the direction of Hannibal’s voice somewhere behind him, but he can’t crane his neck far enough.

“The phallus isn’t very large, to begin with, but I will be increasing the size as you become accustomed to the penetration.”

“Wha… what the fuck, Hannibal? Let me go!” Will struggles against his bonds, but it is in vain. The straps are sturdy and well made. He is trapped, and too terrified to force his muscles to relax.

It’s agony.

“You’re only making it worse for yourself by struggling, Will.” Now, Hannibal steps in front of him, looking as unmoved as ever. Hair perfectly in place, his bespoke suit, and regarding Will with practiced indifference. But Will can see the glint of something more in his eyes.

Tears sting at Will’s eyes. “Why… are you doing this?”

There is a crack in Hannibal’s countenance as he reaches for Will’s cheek, brushing a thumb beneath his eye. “You have been suffering from seizures for some time now. I… couldn’t help but notice how beautifully you suffered. Your trembling form, the paleness of your skin. I was curious to see where the line between agony and ecstasy blurred, for you.”

“Cu… curious? To see my…” Gears turn and click in Will’s mind, until his thoughts settle on a single image: a creature from his nightmares, threatening and ever-present. Something is wrong with Hannibal, something deep inside. Twisted.

“Yes.” Hannibal begins to move again, pacing along Will’s left side. His footsteps stop somewhere behind.

Will feels Hannibal’s hand on his ass, giving one cheek a squeeze. He tries to buck against the touch, but of course it’s still useless. “I-I’m not… I don’t w-want…”

“What you want in this case is inconsequential, my dear Will. Although I’m certain you will soon find that it is not so terrible as you think.”

The machine stops, and Will practically whines in relief as he feels the dildo pull out of him. But the relief doesn’t last, because then Hannibal is pressing two fingers inside him. He fucks Will with his fingers, firm and rough, curling his fingers against Will’s prostate without mercy.

“Oh, God. S-stop, please!” Through the pain, in spite of it, spikes of pleasure run through Will’s body on each thrust. He grits his teeth, thinks of somewhere else, anywhere else. He drifts.

A hard slap to the ass brings him back.

“Stay with me, Will. I would have you present. I have many experiences planned for you.” He thrusts harder, increasing the pressure over Will’s prostate. He spanks Will again, and again, making a pleased sound as he rubs over the red mark beginning to bloom.

Though Will isn’t hard, he can feel fluid leaking from his cock. Shivers run down his spine, the pain-pleasure like an electric current curling his toes. He bites his lip, squeezes his eyes shut, gasping for breath as his orgasm is ripped out of him by force. He’d never come like that before. He didn’t know it was possible.

Shame heats his face and settles in his gut like a stone. 

“There, now. Was that not pleasurable?” Hannibal strokes a hand down the slope of Will’s back, over his ass and to his thigh. 

“N-no,” Will grits out. He doesn’t want to give Hannibal the satisfaction. Whatever this is, he refuses to play the game.

It earns another slap, and Hannibal comes around to face Will again. He grabs Will by the chin, forcing him to look up. “Lying will not be tolerated, Will. I can feel the tremors of pleasure course through your body. Now. Tell me. Was it pleasurable?”

Will spits in Hannibal’s face, then braces himself for a blow. But it doesn’t come. Hannibal only stands there and takes out a handkerchief to dab at his face.

“Rudeness will not be tolerated, either. It appears you are in need of some training.” He goes to the machine and pushes it forward, the dildo sliding easily into Will’s ass.

“N-no, no, please, Hann-!” Will gasps as the machine begins to move again. Hannibal told him it wasn’t big, but the dildo feels impossibly huge, like he’s being impaled.

Hannibal’s footsteps move away for a moment, and there is the sound of a drawer being opened, and the clink of buckles. When Hannibal comes to stand in front of Will again, he holds up some contraption Will doesn’t recognize at first.

“I’ve given you your pleasure, now it is time you give me mine.” As soon as Hannibal holds out the object, recognition dawns. It’s a mouth gag. The sort that hooks over the cheeks to keep the mouth spread wide. Will doesn’t have a chance to protest before Hannibal fastens it around his head.

The gag keeps Will’s mouth wedged open, just this side of uncomfortable. Drool is already forming at the corner of his mouth. He groans as Hannibal turns up the dial on the machine. The friction burns.

Hannibal frees his cock from his pants and for the first time, Will sees just how aroused Hannibal is. His cock is thick and long, shiny and red at the tip, already leaking precome. He steps closer, rubbing the head around Will’s lips, letting out a soft moan.

Will instinctively tries to clamp his mouth shut, but the gag is too solid.

“I hope eventually you will be well enough behaved so these sorts of measures are unnecessary. I would like to feel the suction of your mouth, or perhaps have you do more of the work.” Hannibal pushes his cock into Will’s mouth, until he touches the back of Will’s throat. “But for now, this will have to do.”

Unable to breathe, Will shakes with the effort of trying to pull back. Hannibal’s fingers curl into his hair and hold him in place, and finally, he moves. 

He hits the back of Will’s throat on every thrust, but at least there is relief. Will gags and chokes, the gag digging into his skin. His jaw hurts. His ass hurts. And still, he can’t figure out why Hannibal is doing this to him. 

Thrusting faster, Hannibal releases Will’s hair in favour of petting it. He moans, watching Will with predatory intent. “You are so very lovely this way, you know. Your cheeks flushed, impaled from both ends. Have you ever taken someone’s cock in your mouth, Will?”

Will glares, trying again to bite down, pull away, anything.

Hannibal smiles and licks his lips. “Ah. I shall take that as a no. Also… oh… you should be prepared to swallow.”

Semen spurts thick and hot straight down Will’s throat. He chokes and coughs, but Hannibal is unrelenting. He continues in shallow thrusts, ensuring Will can’t spill one drop. When he is spent, he indulges himself by sticking his fingers in Will’s mouth, beside his softening cock, pressing on Will’s tongue. 

Gasping for breath, Will trembles as he begins to sob. The dildo is still thrusting in and out of him, though he’s so sore and tired he barely feels it anymore. 

He passes out with Hannibal’s soft cock still in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

When he next wakes, Will on his back, strapped to a table. His legs and arms are spread and bound tight. For the moment, there is nothing inside any orifices that he can tell, but there is still a sore throbbing in his ass. 

“Ah, you are awake. How are you feeling?” Hannibal appears in the doorway. He has taken off his jacket and vest, and rolled up his sleeves. Will doesn’t want to imagine why, but a number of terrifying possibilities present themselves in his mind anyway.

“Fuck you, Hannibal. Let me go! How long have I been here?” Will hates how broken and weak his voice sounds, after the abuse from Hannibal’s cock. 

It seems to delight Hannibal, however, and he beams as he steps into the room. “If you are asking me if anyone is looking for you, I assure you they are not.”

“How did you manage that?” He tracks Hannibal’s path around the room, to determine his intentions. But Hannibal is a closed book. Controlled. Contained.

“You are known for being reclusive and… rather taciturn. And I can be very persuasive.” Somewhere in the back of the room, Hannibal grabs something.

Will has to laugh. Of course, it would be his own need to maintain some distance that would work against him. “I bet. You had me believing you were just a somewhat bearable psychiatrist.”

“Somewhat bearable? Will. I’m touched.” Hannibal comes to stand at Will’s side to check the rope around his wrists.

“Oh. I should have been more clear. That’s past tense.”

Hannibal smiles and grabs Will by the hair, yanking his head back. “You have quite a mouth on you, Will. Perhaps we should put it to better use?”

“N-n… no, please.”

Leaning in, Hannibal brushes his lips over Will’s, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. “Then you had better behave yourself. You think this is torture now, but do not doubt I am capable of much worse.”

Not trusting himself to speak, Will nods.

“Excellent. Let us begin.”

Releasing Will’s hair, Hannibal rolls a surgical tray over, though Will can’t see what’s on it. He puts on a pair of latex gloves and pours a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers. Sitting at the edge of the table, he slides his fingers behind Will’s balls, spreading lube between his cheeks. Will can’t help clenching against the pressure.

Resting his other hand on Will’s belly, Hannibal presses a finger against Will’s hole. “Please do relax, Will, you’re only making this more difficult for yourself.” 

“And for you.”

“Yes, but that only causes me a small amount of frustration, with no lasting effect. For you, on the other hand, you could avoid a great deal of pain. Unless that’s what you want.” The tip of his finger breaches to the first knuckle. Then, with some coaxing, the next.

Will is still sore from the last time, but it doesn’t hurt so badly with only one finger. Except that Hannibal doesn’t wait for Will to get used to the first before he’s pressing in a second, fingering him with a steady rhythm. Hannibal slides his other hand from Will’s belly up to tug at a nipple, rolling the nub between his fingers.

“O-Ow! Fuck!”

Hannibal leans in and takes the nipple between his teeth, sucking and biting too hard. He rubs over Will’s prostate as he moves to the other nipple, abusing the flesh with his teeth until Will is arching and writhing in pain.

“S-stop, please stop, I c-can’t…”

But Hannibal ignores his pleas. He moves his fingers faster, bites harder, until Will’s nipples are swollen and bruised. Then, without warning, he withdraws completely.

Going from overstimulation to none at all makes Will feel… complicated. He’s glad to have a moment of relief, but the difference is so stark, he still feels a sense of loss. He hates it.

From the tray, Hannibal selects an anal plug. He holds it where Will can see as he covers it in lube. It looks bigger, Will thinks, than what he’d felt earlier.

Again, there is no warning or preamble. Hannibal shoves the plug inside Will’s ass as far as it will go. When Will resists, he pushes harder, until at last it is properly seated inside. It pushes against his prostate no matter how he angles his hips, and he lets out a tormented whine.

Hannibal is pleased. “Beautiful. I will have to remember this moment so I can draw you this way, later.”

Will tugs and tugs at his restraints, glaring at Hannibal despite the fear and pain. “F-fuck you.”

“I’m beginning to suspect you enjoy the struggle, dear Will.” Hannibal steps away again as he speaks. “Tell me, is it the loss of control you enjoy, or the absolution of guilt about your desires?”

Will doesn’t dignify that with an answer, though his face grows warm. Hannibal knows very well of Will’s guilty feelings and desires. Is that what this is about?

Hannibal returns with something that almost looks like a camera tripod, were it not for the various tubes and wires dangling from it. He sets the contraption up on the table over Will. Then, he takes a rubber band from the tray and fits it around the base of Will’s cock and balls.

From the centre of the tripod hangs a rubber tube with a wider plastic tube on the end. Will can guess what it is likely for. It looks intimidating, but he’s glad that at least it isn’t something else to penetrate him. His suspicions as to the nature of the contraption are confirmed when Hannibal slicks Will’s cock with lube and fits the tube over it.

Immediately he feels the suction, and he can’t help a deep moan, head falling back against the table. His dick swells with arousal. It feels incredible, so tight and slick, like nothing he’s ever felt before. It’s almost enough to forget about the plug in his ass.

His moans fill the room. He’s dizzy with a pleasure he finds it impossible to fight. It fills him with rage, but there’s nothing he can do about it now. 

Hannibal slowly circles the table, watching Will with unrestrained lust. The line of his cock is obvious, straining against his pants, but he doesn’t do anything about it just yet. He increases the suction instead, clearly pleased when Will cries out, hips bucking helplessly.

He disappears from Will’s line of sight again. There is a loud scraping sound, and Will realizes Hannibal is dragging the fucking machine over to the table.

Will shakes his head, trembling, torn between pleasure and fear. “No, n-no, not that again, please, please no!” But oh, the suction is relentless.

The dildo on the end of the machine definitely seems larger than what Will had felt before. Hannibal lines it up and gives it a short test run just a few inches away. When he is satisfied, he removes the plug from Will’s ass and pushes the machine forward until it penetrates Will with the tip.

Tears stream down Will’s face as he breathlessly protests, saying ‘no’ over and over like a prayer. Hannibal strokes Will’s cheek and regards him with a dark, pleased smile before turning the machine on.

The pain flares sharp and hot. Will can’t imagine it will fit, it feels too big, too impossible. But then Hannibal pushes the machine forward again and Will is impaled, over and over. The pace is merciless. Will tries harder to move his hips away, to stop the intrusion, but his restraints only dig into his skin.

He’s overwhelmed with too many sensations at once, sobbing. Beside him, Hannibal is palming himself through his pants, wetting his lips.

He pulls the machine off Will's cock just as he comes hard, semen shooting up over his chest and belly. A few drops reach his chin and cheek. But the machines keep going. He cries out louder, begging for Hannibal to stop. But Hannibal only comes close to lick the semen from Will’s body, his wicked smile holds no sympathy. He slips the machine back over Will's cock when he's done, much to Will's dismay.

Releasing his cock from his pants, Hannibal gives himself a few strokes as he continues to watch the machines give Will the sweetest torment. His gaze catches on Will’s lips, and it seems like he’s considering using Will’s mouth again, but then he changes his mind. 

He turns off the fucking machine and shoves it back, then lines himself up against Will’s hole. He pushes in to the hilt, and Will screams. Hannibal feels so big, even bigger than the dildo. It’s excruciating. 

Will’s knees buckle as he tries to kick away. Grabbing onto Will’s hips for leverage, Hannibal pounds into him hard and fast. The agony is so acute, Will wonders if he’s torn and bleeding. He wonders if Hannibal even cares. Will can only hope it will be over soon. It feels like it’s already been hours.

Just as he feels Hannibal’s bucking get erratic, Will’s vision goes dark, his head pounding, his entire body trembling. And then the rest of the world fades into black.

 

* * *

 

The fucking machine is already working in and out of Will’s ass when he next wakes. He moans, groggy and out of sorts. His sudden awareness makes him clench and a fresh spike of pain blooms through his body.

This time, he’s bent over the leather bench again. Hannibal is seated at the edge of his vision, working his cock as he watches Will writhe around, terrified.

“Welcome back, Will.”

Will grunts, gritting his teeth as he forces himself to relax.  _ You’re only making this harder for yourself, Will. _ “Wha… what happened…?”

“You had a seizure. I believe it was due to the stress you were under, but I’ve taken care of that, now.”

“W-wha…?”

“You should be feeling the effects shortly. I’ve administered something that will help you relax.”

Panic sets in all over again. Will tugs sharply at his restraints, but he is too exhausted and in too much pain. He can feel bruises on his wrists and ankles, on his hips.

The dial is by Hannibal on the tray, and he cranks it up a notch. Then another. The machine fucks Will faster, deeper. 

He realizes, then, that there’s something else. Something pressing on his dick. He strains to look, but he can’t turn his body enough to see anything.

“W-What have you done to me, Hannibal?”

“Ah, you mean your penis, I presume?”

Will shoots him a glare, though it’s broken by a hiss of pain.

“I’ve fitted you with a chastity device. If you get an erection, you will find it very painful, so I suggest you learn to control your urges.”

“Wh-” Will cries out, his voice hoarse now, his mouth dry. “Why?”

“Your arousal is to be under my control, Will. Only I may tell you when you are allowed an erection. Otherwise, you are here for my pleasure and nothing more.” Hannibal stands, his throbbing cock bobbing forward, glistening with precome. Its appearance is obscene, framed by bespoke trousers and fine silk underwear.

“That’s… f-fuck… ridiculous… You c-can’t control…”

“I can. And I will. You are not the first I have taken this way, Will. You will break, and then you will exist only for me.” He approaches Will and strokes a hand down Will’s back. He lingers over Will’s ass, giving each cheek a squeeze, then gives it a hard slap.

Will grunts in frustration, jerking his hips at the sting. “What… what happened to the last one?”

“I found him… insufficient.”

“Y-you mean… too easy…”

“Perhaps.” Hannibal slaps Will’s ass again as he begins to stroke himself with his other hand. “At least half the fun is in the breaking.”

“Y-you’re… a fucking sadist.”

“Yes.” As the machine continues to fuck Will relentlessly, Hannibal takes something from the tray. He holds it out for Will to see. It’s a smooth paddle, about two inches wide, made from black leather.

It is with some horror Will realizes his body is beginning to go slack. His limbs are heavy, he can barely hold his head up. Whatever Hannibal had given him, it was starting to kick in. “O-oh God… H-Hannibal… what did you… give me?”

Hannibal smiles, then turns the fucking machine off. “I told you, something to help you relax.”

Though the removal of the dildo gives Will relief, he realizes with some resentment that he’s grown used to being filled with something, and there is a lingering feeling of emptiness as well. He whimpers softly, barely able to move.

He’s not surprised to find the relief does not last. Hannibal shoves a plug, even larger than the last, deep into Will’s ass, pushing and wiggling it around. He fucks Will with it a few times, slowly, watching the stretch of Will’s anus.

It seems to prove too much to resist, because then Hannibal removes the plug and replaces it with his own cock. He lets out a deep moan as he drives all the way inside and holds himself there. “Oh, but you are exquisite, dear Will.”

Will can only whimper in reply. His entire body has betrayed him. He can feel how easily Hannibal fits inside him, now that his body can’t protest.

Hannibal begins with a few shallow thrusts, moaning softly when the head of his cock catches on Will’s rim. He reaches around to wrap his hand around the cage on Will’s cock. “You belong to me now, Will. You are mine to use,” he thrusts deeper, harder, but excruciatingly slow. “whenever I wish. An object for my pleasure. Do you understand?”

Will whimpers again and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Good.” And then Hannibal is pounding into him as hard as he can, so hard the entire bench rattles and threatens to break away from where it is bolted to the floor. 

His hips snap forward, slapping against Will’s ass. Though it hurts less, Will still sobs at the feeling of Hannibal’s cock violating him over and over. A feeling that should not be so familiar, but it is, now.

It’s Will’s sobbing that drives Hannibal over the edge, and he fucks Will through his orgasm, filling him with his come. It feels strange, too hot, almost stinging. 

Hannibal stays inside him until his cock begins to soften. As he pulls out, he replaces the plug again to keep everything inside. He squeezes Will’s ass cheeks, pressing them together and spreading them apart, running his thumbs along the sensitive, overstretched skin of Will’s anus.

“St… stop…” Will manages. 

Hannibal answers by slapping Will’s ass with the paddle, right across the plug. The sting is instantly hot and sharp. The paddle comes down again, and again, over the same spot until Will can only feel the burning hot sensation of his abused flesh. 

There are no tears left, only dry heaves and sobs. Will thinks the cage is pointless, there’s no way he can get hard like this. He’s wrung out, too tired and sore to feel much of anything.

But Hannibal isn’t done.

He rubs a soothing hand over Will’s tender ass, then slides it down between Will’s legs to grab his trapped cock. He gives it a gentle tug, sending a thrill of pleasure up Will’s spine. 

“N-nn… nn…” Will can barely speak. He so, so tired. He wants it to stop, he needs to get out of here.

Hannibal pulls the plug out only to shove it back in again, angling it against Will’s prostate as he starts fucking him with it.

It’s too much. Far too much. Will’s body begins to shake again, although now it’s just from shock and overstimulation. His hips buck against his will, pushing back against the plug, chasing release. Maybe if he does, this will end sooner.

“My, we are becoming greedy, aren’t we? Very good, Will.” He jerks Will’s cock again, and moves the plug faster.

Will can’t feel Hannibal’s hand, but he can feel the heat of it as Hannibal jerks the cage around it. Mercifully, Will finds he can’t get hard, but he still leaks and leaks as Hannibal milks his prostate.

His body shivers with his orgasm, and he feels so filthy, so dirty, that Hannibal has been able to make him come again and again. Some part of him wonders if he’s enjoying all this after all, in spite of himself.

Hannibal shoves the plug in one more time, and leaves it there. He fondles Will’s dick until Will cries out, begging him to stop.

“This is how you will remain from now on, Will. Plugged and caged, always ready for me.”

“F-fuhh….”

Hannibal slaps the back of Will’s thighs with the paddle. “This is your final warning, Will. You may have a few hours to rest, but when I return, I expect you to behave. I am having a guest for dinner, and I will not tolerate rudeness.”

With that, Hannibal headed for the door, but he paused at the doorway. “If you wish, you may scream all you like. You won’t be heard upstairs, and you may find it cathartic.”

And then, he was gone.


End file.
